You've Lost Your Trust In Me
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Ghosts were always trouble, whether they're good or evil. It's only confirmed when Danny thinks Sam's a liar. Of course, Samantha doesn't know the deadly secrets that await her, and now she has no one to help her. DxS [Set some time after Memory Blank]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Why would I have a disclaimer if I owned Danny Phantom?**

**This was reposted, I didn't like the first idea, and it only got one review.**

**Sam's POV:**

Trust, a small word with a large meaning. To have trust in someone is to have faith in that person. I know whom I trust.

My two best friends: Danny and Tucker.

What would you expect? I trust them with my life, literally. It was going fine. Same ghost fights, same Danny Phantom kicking butt, everything was good.

Well… it was until _Paulina's_ 15th birthday.

The memory is still fresh in my mind.

It all started a while before: I was actually waiting for my all time favorite movie of the year, and _he_ broke his promise by wanting to go to Paulina's party on the night of the movie! Soon after, ghosts started chasing Paulina (I wasn't that mad) and he blames it all on me!

I never _actually_ forgave him for that. Just enough for us to still be friends.

Of course, the trust was chopping off, bit-by-bit…

--- --- ---

**Normal POV:**

The trio was heading for Casper High, talking about normal things and what not.

"Sam, did you do the homework?" Danny asked, trying his best to ignore Tuck's rambling about his newest PDA. They were best friends and all, but it got annoying at times.

"Yes Danny, you can copy it."

"I wasn't going to ask for _that_."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

The conversation went along that way until they reached their lockers. A blue wisp came out of Danny's breath, and he looked around to find the Box Ghost yelling at them.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware my almighty power!"

Danny sighed. He changed into Danny Phantom, seeing no one was in the hallways, and quickly defeated the Box Ghost by shooting him with and Ecto-Blast. He transformed behind a garbage can, unaware that someone was watching him.

'_Hm… this could work to my advantage…'_ thought an new, unknown ghost.

The ghost floated away, undetected by Danny's ghost sense.

**Please review. This was reposted, and sorry it's short. I have a lot on my mind (graduation, chorus concert, graduation chorus, Spanish final, social studies state exam…)**


	2. SM

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**The introduction may be boring, but skim through it if you like. Don't ignore it completely though. I worked hard on it. (Not really)**

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠

There are many doors in the Ghost Zone. Each one of them leads to another part of the Ghost Zone. Many of the doors were special, seeing as they lead to the Ghost Zone prison, or to a home, or even to Clockwork.

But one door was special.

This door was framed with elegant bronze borders designed with various ghosts and ghouls. The door itself was fifty feet long and twenty feet wide. The handles were curved and made of pure gold. It was a wonder no one had tried to steal it.

In order to enter the door, one needed a password. You may be thinking: 'Oh nothing big, I'll crack it for sure.'Of course, it wasn't that simple. You needed a thirty-number combination, a handprint of the ghost that was entering, a photo of the ghost, and an acceptance in.

The only way you could get in was if the ghost inside let you.

Inside the door was a mansion. The floor was oak wood and the walls were a deep mahogany. The curtains were silver and trimmed with red. A fireplace was lit, and my, it was indeed very large. A king sized circular bed was placed in the middle, and it was surrounded by white mesh.

On a leather sofa, there was a ghost.

This ghost had piercing amethyst eyes that could probably look into your soul. They were filled with wisdom and courage. The ghost was a female in her late twenties, with long raven black eyes that reached her mid-back. Her bangs framed her face, and it shaped perfectly. She was donned in a white dress. It was a V-neck that reached her chest, showing off a bit of cleavage, and it stopped at her waist, hugging her curves, and belled out to the bottom. Her sleeves were the same, reaching to her elbows and belling out from the elbow to the wrist. Her shoes were heels that reached her ankles. Her legs were albino colored, and they were smooth and long, same with her arms.

"Milady! Milady!" called a weak voice from out the door. The female ghost's eye flickered towards the door, and back to her original position.

"Yes Maya?" She asked in a creamy, smooth voice, not bothering to open the door.

"Milady! I have urgent news!" she called out. The female ghost sighed, and with a flick of the wrist, the door opened.

Maya came in. The black dress was belled at the waist and the wrists. The arms were black lace, and continued to be this way until it reached the top of the chest. The dress was elegantly designed with flowers and other Goth items.

Her hair was white (Ironic, huh?) and reached her chin. Her pure white eyes, having no pupil in them, were staring at her mistress. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she too had long legs like her master, but they were not the same in height.

"Go on with it, _please_, Maya." She asked in a bored tone. Sitting around all day… not her style.

"Milady, there is another ghost… but he is a half-breed. They call him the _halfa_, yes I suppose that is it. He has a friend, a girl with amethyst eyes like yours… of course, not _nearly_ as beautiful-"

"Finish Maya."

"Yes my queen. This girl could serve in our plans. In fact, she looks a lot like you Mistress."

The female ghost (with amethyst eyes) smirked.

"Yes… I suppose she can be of use…"

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠

"Take that Skulker!" yelled out a certain halfa. Skulker was blasted back by a ecto-blast given by Danny.

"Danny, catch!" yelled out Sam. She threw him the Fenton Thermos, and with it Danny sucked Skulker into it.

"Well", Danny started, changing into his human form after checking for spectators, "That was interesting."

"Yea dude, why was Skulker here?" Tucker asked, now picking up his PDA.

"Tucker's right. It doesn't make any sense." Sam added, looking at Danny.

He only shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, I'll find out later. It's almost ten, and I have curfew.

_Again_." He said. He stifled a yawn, and turned his back on his friends. "See you tomorrow?" he asked, walking away from the park, his friends following.

"Yea Danny. See ya!" Tucker shouted from the other direction, seeing as his home was not near Danny's.

"Want me to walk you home Sam?" Danny asked. His house _was_ near hers.

Sam nodded. "Sure."

The two walked in silence until they reached the Manson's mansion.

"Bye Danny. Thanks for walking me home." Sam smiled as she headed for the door.

"Hey, no problem." Danny changed into his ghost form and flew away from the Goth's house.

In half a minute, a blue wisp came out from Danny's mouth. He looked around, sighing. Was this ever going to end?

In front of him, a female ghost with pure white hair and pure white eyes in a Goth dress appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you looking for me?" she asked smoothly, wanting to finish and give him the message.

"Definitely. Look, I don't have time for this. Can you just get in this thermos and let me be?" Danny pleaded, but readied his power for anything, especially if they were going to answer the same way the others did.

"No." she stated bluntly, and a black orb filled with purple electricity formed in her hands. Danny barely missed it.

"What do you want?" he shot an ectoplasmic blast at her. of course, she turned transparent and dodged in with absolutely no effort at all.

"I do believe that is none of your business." Another orb was formed so quickly that Danny didn't notice it, and he was sent back a few feet, tiny flames burning his suit.

"Oh… and that was only low power." She said. Danny was wide-eyed. _'Low power? That was a powerful attack. How strong is this ghost?'_ He thought.

"Can I at least know who you are?" Danny was too occupied to notice the time. He never noticed that the ghost was there for a certain period of time.

"If you must know… my mistress calls me Maya, the Gothic Princess." Another orb was being prepared behind of Maya, unnoticeable.

"Heh, you should meet my friend." Danny said.

She smirked. "Well, it's been fun. But I must take off. Ta, ta for now." She disappeared into the portal behind her, but not without leaving a special something.

When she disappeared completely, Danny picked up the white handkerchief. An **_"S.M."_ **was designed on it in black and purple ink.

'_Who's S.M.?'_ Danny asked himself as he flew home. At his doorstep, he changed into his human form.

He entered his house with his fingers crossed. _'Please don't let them notice me. Please, please, please!'_

"Daniel Fenton, where have you been?" his mother asked with her hands crossed.

'_Damn!'_

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♠♥♦♣♠

**Please review.**


	3. Spying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**

"Interesting." Said the amethyst-eyed ghost as she stared into the crystal ball. Her name was unknown to most except to Maya, the Gothic Princess, and Maya always insisted she call her Master, _'Milady'_, which the ghost hated since it made her sound old.

The crystal ball showed mist forming around, swirling in different directions. In the middle stood a girl talking with her friends. This girl indeed looked like her. Maya was not lying. She smirked. Perhaps this girl _could_ prove useful.

"Maya! Come here immediately!" she ordered. A flustered Gothic Princess entered quickly, fixing the hem of her dress. The amethyst-eyed ghost paid no attention to the fact that Maya could have been busy, but instead, kept talking.

"Maya, find out anything about her that can help me. Understand?" Maya nodded.

"Yes Milady." Maya turned to face the Gate.

Maya moved her hands in a circular motion. _"Morahora!"_ she yelled, and the gate opened. Maya rushed to be let out of the mansion, but turned to face her Master.

"I will not fail you Milady!" she said once more, and soon a portal was created and she left.

The amethyst-eyed ghost sighed, and slumped onto an armchair.

She sat about, thinking of her past.

Enter space 

Maya appeared in Amity Park, conveniently, in front of Sam's mansion.

'_Wow… this girl is just like my Master… perhaps she is a reincarnation? No… that is not possible.'_ She thought. She turned around. What luck! The girl was heading this way…

How unfortunate. So was the Halfa.

Maya sealed her presence with a quick spell (_'Yatoroy!'_)

Yes, Maya, the Gothic Princess was a mage with control over Goths. Maya wore a smug look; it seemed as if the girl was a Goth. That made her job much, much easier.

She flew down to hear more of their conversation. Along with them stood another boy with a PDA and wore red barrette. **(That's how you spell it, right?)**

"Yo Sam!" spoke the kid with the PDA. "Where are you parents?" he asked as they entered their home.

"I think they're on vacation. From what, I have no damn clue."

'_So… your name is Sam, is it not?'_ thought Maya. She looked outside the Mansion. The name **Manson** was engraved on it.

'_So Sam Manson. Rich Gothic girl.'_

Enter space here 

For the next few days, Maya was spying on Sam, watching her every move. Although it was becoming harder for her since she was using up most of her energy to hide her presence from the Halfa.

Sam was at school at the moment. Maya thought she needed a break, ghosts need to relax too. She laid herself down on Sam's large bed. She knew she should be watching Sam at school, but still…

The door to Sam's room opened, revealing Sam's mom.

* * *

**Please review. **


	4. Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, and the fact that I always start a new story without finished many, _many_ others. (What else can I say? I have an active imagination.) **

**Oh, by the way, I hope you guys (and girls) noticed the summary change. It's going to affect the story in more ways than one.**

**I finally found out Sam's parent's names. So, I reposted it to change it. **

_**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

The ivory skin of Mrs. Pamela Manson shone brightly as her once radiant eyes turned into disappointment as she viewed the ghost sitting on her daughter's bed. Her eyes flickered up and down, observing her outfit, and realized what this ghost was here for.

It was about time.

Holding her chin up high, Mrs. Manson walked forward, her heels making soft sounds on the maroon carpets laying on Samantha's floor, and came towards the ghost, her pale face meeting that of Mrs. Manson's.

"I suppose you are here for our arrangement?" Mrs. Manson stated quickly, wanting to get this over with before her daughter barged up the stairs in a not-so-ladylike manner, and questioning why her _mother_, of all people, was conversing with a **_ghost_**.

Pamela Manson was not afraid of ghosts, oh Heavens no, she was merely disgusted at their actions. It was ghosts like the one in front of her that deserved the praise. After all…

They were rooting for a good cause.

"Of course darling… did you think my mistress would forget?" Maya said, her voice mocking yet daring. Flipping a strand of hair that was irritating her, she looked into the eyes of Isabella: the one who was her real cause for being here.

"So… I'm going to guess Plan G is going to turn out a success?" Pamela asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought. The ghost in front of her nodded, and faded away as quickly as she arrived, leaving Mrs. Manson, Pamela, by herself in her only daughter's room.

"Mom?" Pamela turned to face the mentioned, finding her daughter staring at her, a look of confusion resting on her face. Mrs. Manson only smiled, and just said the usual.

"Sammy-kins, you really should wear more pink. That Goth appearance is going to be the death of you."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"I swear, something is wrong with that mother of mine, more so that usual." Sam said as she watched her two best friends nod carelessly, while she picked at her vegetarian salad. Pushing her salad away, she stood up, resisting the urge to slap her friends.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Removing the remains of sleep that marred their features, the males looked up to find Sam standing, her backpack slung over her shoulder, and her arms crossed as she waited to them to pick up their asses and leave.

Groaning, Danny placed his light blue eyes on the girl in front of him. "Give me a break Sam. I was up all night, fighting ghosts." Noticing her nod anxiously, he rolled his eyes and stood up, finished his burger and throwing it away in the trash next to him.

"What's your excuse?" Sam asked, her question directed to Tucker as he picked his head up (mainly because it fell back down again when he tried before).

"I was… uh, helping?" he said in a questioning manner. Sam, knowing that he was up all night playing some video game she may or may not have heard of, rolled her eyes in agreement, not caring if he didn't speak the truth.

Making sure they didn't "accidentally" bump into Shallow Paulina and Idiotic Dash, they left the Nasty Burger, walking towards Danny's house. Sam looked at her two friends who stared back at her with concern in their eyes, (well… Tucker was on his PDA, and Danny was just looking at her, but she knew they meant well).

"Guys… this is serious." She started. Knowing Danny and Tucker's eyes were flying out of their sockets, she continued, mainly because she couldn't blame them.

Giving the way the spoke, they thought she was concerned for her _mother_.

Now, Sam loved her parents and everything…

She just hated their behavior and their intent on turning her from a Goth Queen to a Pink Princess.

Closing her eyes, Sam took a deep breath and turned her thoughts back to this morning.

She told them the tale, while reminiscing it herself.

_**Flashback:**_

**_Sam's door opened even before she reached the steps of the mansion-like house, and noticing a butler, Reese, she muttered thanks and a 'you didn't really have to open the door for her, she was perfectly capable of using her hands.'_ **

_**Taking two steps at a time, something her mother would punish her severely for, she climbed up the long flight of spiral stairs, wondering where her mother was and why she hadn't bothered her immensely yet.**_

_**It was a routine, and Sam was thankful that she wasn't here to pester her. **_

_**Of course, it only worried her that something else might be off. **_

_**Shrugging it off, Sam walked forward, finding herself in front of her door after three minutes of walking, and was about to open it when she heard voices speaking in her room.**_

_**One of them sounded familiar.**_

_**Her mother had better not be rearranging her wardrobe; she was capable of doing that herself too.**_

_**Pressing her ear against the door, she struggled to listen to the conversations being spoken, and for once, not being thankful that she had an **almost_ **_soundproof door._**

"**_I suppose… here… arrangement?" _**

_**Damn! She couldn't hear! Pressing herself even closer, even opening the door slightly so no one would notice her presence, she listened in, her good hearing coming in.**_

"**_Course darling… think my mistress would forget?" Said another voice, one she didn't recognize. _**

"**_I'm guessing… Plan G…out a success?" _**

_**Entering her room and stopping the conversation from continuing any further, she barged in, only to find her mother smiling at her. "Mom?" she questioned, not understanding her this other "guest" just disappeared.**_

"**_Sammy-kins, you really should were more pink. That Goth appearance is going to be the death of you."_**

_**End Flashback**_

"So let me get this straight," Tucker said, breaking Sam from her trance as they realized they were already in front of Danny's house. Entering the house, the three teens rushed up to Danny's room, shouting a "hi" to Mrs. Fenton. Once they were in the comfort of the halfa's room, Tucker continued. "Your mother was talking to someone, and when you entered, they disappeared?" Seeing Sam nod, he fell off of Danny's bed, laughing his head off as Sam growled and slapped his head, receiving a "hey!"

"Tucker! This is serious!"

"Sam's right Tuck." Danny entered. "Either Sam's mom is going insane," he stopped, chuckling at Sam's grumble of "she was already insane to begin with", and continued, stating his theory. "Or there was a ghost in that room."

Tucker, who finally gained the courage to stop laughing like a hyena, (although that was mostly out of fear of Sam hitting him again) nodded. "It was probably the latter."

"Insane…" Sam said in a singsong voice, allowing Tucker and Danny to roll their eyes. Seeing their reactions, she sighed, and thought about it. "Although… the ghost does make sense… But the problem is… my mother hates ghosts. You saw the restraining order she put on Danny because his parents are ghost hunters." The trio shuddered at the painful memory, and the near-death experience that came along with it.

"So… let's just put that aside for a bit." Danny said, knowing Sam would keep pointing out her mother was insane, and decided to be the reasonable one of the group. "What about this 'Plan G'? What might it stand for?"

Sam sighed. "Well… my mother was never the one for the most _creative_ imagination, in my tastes, but… it could stand for a word that starts with G…" She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Well, it makes sense, that's for sure." Tucker said, entering the conversation.

"And if Mrs. Manson _was_ with a ghost… well, that might explain the 'arrangement'." Danny mused, finding his friends nodding.

"Something tells me that it's a trio's plot. Remember how I said there was another voice? The ghost, I'm guessing? She said there was a mistress… maybe she's the brains of it all."

"Danny? Sam? Tucker?" The trio looked up to find Mrs. Fenton at the door, smiling. "Tucker, Sam, your parents called and asked for you to come home."

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Sam and Tucker stated simultaneously. Standing up, they bid their goodbyes to Danny, mentioning they would talk about it tomorrow.

With the door shut, and hearing his friends leaving out the front door, Danny sighed, and laid down on his bed.

'_I'm gonna find out who this ghost is… don't worry Sam.'_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**I realize I am terrible at updating, but reviews do help me remember this story exists. I have a bunch of more stories that I would love to concentrate on too. So, please review.**

**Bye.**

**Ivy.**


	5. Not A Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**I tend to scream when I'm excited. So that's why I screamed when I saw that Sam would be involved in the newest Danny Phantom episode: _Phantom Freeze_ (originally called Urban Jungle).

* * *

"_Bring her to me."_**

"Yes mistress…" 

Sam Manson shot up from her bed, her forehead dripping with sweat as her mind was plagued with tormenting images of ghosts and ghouls that threatened to haunt her mercilessly. Taking in a shaky breath, she stood up hesitantly, putting on her black bat slippers and headed towards the bathroom, intent on cleaning herself up.

As soon as the deed was done, she entered her room, only to find white lights blaring in her face. Groaning, she walked towards the curtains, intent on shutting them tightly, only for them to be opened again.

Clearly awake, Sam looked up to find her mother's sickening white smile right in front of her nose. Sam groaned. "Mother, it's too early to deal with your cheeriness." She mumbled off to her mother, who only pretended not to listen. Mrs. Manson walked towards her closet, still smiling, as she picked out an outfit for her daughter. Sam only raised an eyebrow. Normally, her mother would reply to her with an "Oh Sammy-kins! You should smile more often!" or some other shit like that.

Curiosity spread through her like wildfire, and Sam bit her lip as she walked towards her mother, who in turn was frowning at the number of black clothing Sam kept. Sighing, Mrs. Manson just placed a small smile on her face as she found more green, purple, black, and occasionally brown clothing. Knowing this was her only choice if she wanted to get her daughter to place her full trust in her, she picked out a pair of light brown jeans and a forest green t-shirt.

Sam, on the other hand, was wondering _how in the world_ those clothing found it's way into her closet, and she probably guessed her mother put it there, and she decided to keep it, just never actually _wear_ it.

Placing on another unearthly smile, Mrs. Manson placed the clothing in her daughter's hands, watching her bewilderment was etched onto her face. "Sammy-kins, I would enjoy it immensely if you didn't don yourself in such hideous clothing, such as those black garments you tend to wear."

"Mother, I uh… appreciate the concern, but I like my regular clothing better." Sam placed the clothing into her mother's hands, then went to her closet and took out her usual attire. But before she even turned around, Mrs. Manson took away the clothing from her daughter's hands, placed the one she picked in its place, and shoved her into the bathroom.

From outside her bathroom, door, Sam heard her mother say: "I know Samantha. But I would just enjoy it if you didn't wear black today, that's all." And even though she couldn't see her mother, Sam just knew that her mother was wearing that ridiculous smile, and that all of the trouble that she went through his morning had to do with the mysterious voice she heard speaking with her mother in her room yesterday.

It was all a mystery, and she would find the answer, whether she wanted to or not.

**

* * *

**

"Wow Sam, what's with the change?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at the fact that Sam was wearing green and brown, it made her look like a tree, and the fact that she was wearing **green and brown**, with no black. Something was up.

Sam just rolled her eyes, indicating that she didn't actually choose to wear the outfit that she was forced into. "Two words: my mother." She paused, watching Danny form an "o" with his mouth, and continued. "She _insisted_, and I mean **insisted**, that I wear this instead of black today. She wouldn't even let me out of the house until I did, and I even told her I wouldn't go to school today. She wouldn't hear of it, and made sure I wore it, then _pushed_ me out."

"She's lost it." Danny commented, and started walking towards Tucker's house, all the while facing his best friend. "No, she's lost it the minute she asked me to wear pink long ago." Sam stated sullenly, dragging her feet across the pavement. She only sighed drearily when they reached Tucker's house, and regretted waking up this morning, even if she was waking from a nightmare.

"Don't ask." She said bluntly to her African-American friend, who caught her lethal glare and in return did not say anything. They trio walked in silence towards Casper High, and Sam ran in, not waiting for her two friends, and quickly dialed the combination for her locker, not wanting to attract attention.

"Uh…" Tucker stated, obviously bewildered. He turned to Danny who just closed his eyes and sighed. "Apparently, Sam's mom _insisted_ that she didn't wear black today."

"And let me guess. She's running cuz she doesn't want anyone to see her?" Tucker as, eyebrow raised. Seeing a nod from Danny, indicating a yes, Tucker sighed. "Girls." He muttered low enough so no one could hear him but Danny.

* * *

"You again?" Danny asked, now in ghost form and currently battling the evil Gothic princess known as Maya. She only smirked, sending in her cronies, black snakes, to search the grounds. Rapidly, Danny shot an ectoblastic beam at the slimy creatures, but becoming tired easily.

"AAAAAH!" a girl cried out. Danny could not reach her in time, only to find out later that she was bitten, along with a few other students, by the ghostly creatures.

Knowing her job was done, Maya disappeared, taking her snakes along with her. Danny quickly flew over to the students bitten by the venomous creatures, only to find that they were unconscious.

"Danny!" Danny turned around, hearing someone whisper his name and quickly changed forms, turning himself into Danny Fenton once again. Running towards the girl who called him, he could only stare at her as she gaped at the students who were now being taken by paramedics and checked by the Fentons.

"Dude…" he heard Tucker whisper to himself. Danny, utterly befuddled, looked at the direction both the motionless two were staring at, and Danny was pretty sure that his mouth was now wide-open, open to all flies that wanted to choke him to death. "No…" he whispered.

"Danny- how, how did my mother know that I shouldn't have worn black today?" Sam asked, shaking completely, and feeling herself supported by Danny's arms. The trio stared at one another, all of them confused by the same question, for everyone who was gathered around the attacked area was not wearing a single shard of black, while everyone who was attacked by the snakes, were donned in black clothing.

'_This has to be a coincidence.'_ Sam thought, but something in her gut told her that she was wrong; that this so-called Gothic Princess was targeting everyone in black.

How did her mother _know_?

* * *

**This is short because someone wanted me to update, and I can't make it long because my mother will be home any minute and I don't want her to ruin my chances of going on the Internet. **

**Please review. **


	6. Anywhere But Here

**Disclaimers suck. Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

**

"_Has the job been done?"_

"_No mistress. She was not wearing black today."_

"_Uh!" She threw a black cobweb designed vase at the wall. "Her mother must've warned her! Be sure she is to wear black tomorrow, and attack again! Understood?"_

"_O-of course, m-mistress…" And with that, she bowed and left for the human world.

* * *

_

"Hey D-danny?" Her voice was trembling; her hands were shaking as she held the remote for her plasma-screen TV. Why? Why couldn't I have been faster? Maybe then those students, the same ones who were attacked, would have had a chance at survival… Maybe then, Sam wouldn't be in such danger.

"Yea Sam?" Was that really my voice? The same courageous one I had on that ghost? No, it couldn't be. This voice was a mere whisper. Weakness and fear were the only significant emotions hidden there. Not the same Danny Phantom. No. Now I'm Danny Fenton: the loser who couldn't even save his best friend from emotional heartbreak.

"… Why…" I could see her gulp, her throat being visible. This wasn't the same Sam I knew, the same one I grew up with. My Sam would never show weakness in front of others, even in front of herself, for she was tough and hard to break. But now I see her trembling with fear, her eyes showing pain, and I could do nothing about it.

But why? Why couldn't I help her? Why wasn't I able to stop that ghost? Why had I turned so weak, especially in front of her? In front of everyone? Why? Sam seemed to understand this, as she was now gazing into my eyes as I let my thoughts wander off. I now gulped, but not in fear, like Sam was, but in heart wrenching pain. This was a tragic and terrible punishment for whatever sin I committed. What had I done wrong? Once glance at the girl in front of me answered my question. It was because of _her_.

"_**Yes my dear, it is her fault."**_

Was it really Sam's fault I was acting the way I was? Because I refused to love her, for I was afraid it would tear our friendship in half? Is that such a crime? Not to love the one who you're not even sure loves you? How is that my fault?

"**_Don't deny it my boy. You are correct. It is _not_ your fault…"_**

Besides, she's the only reason I became a ghost in the first place…

_**"Yes my dear. Believe it…"**_

But then again, my life wouldn't be as interesting as it is now.

_**"No! Your family, your friends are in danger because of her!"**_

But… no, it can't be her fault! It's not! Right?

**_"Wrong…"_**

"Danny?" I felt myself relieve myself of the inner battle that I was having. My thoughts could only disappear as my ice blue eyes stared into her violet orbs. I could only gaze at her; words unable to form in my mouth. I gulped. Why was I feeling this way? Could I honestly be falling in love with my best friend?

"Are you okay?" Her words were laced in concern; how could I _not_ help but stare at her, all manners thrown out the window. The look of sympathy on her face was making me feel guilt. How could I ever think anything was Sam's fault? The only thing she did was care for me, and here I am, about to treat her like dirt.

No, nothing is her fault.

It really never was.

_**"I'll convince you child, that the path of evil is the one to take…"**_

I wouldn't rather be anywhere but here, gazing into her eyes.

* * *

"Hey D-Danny?" Oh no, was that honestly me? Did that attack affect me so much, where now I am reduced to stutter with every sentence? I mean, I'm shaking with every movement I take; scaring myself endlessly. What's wrong with me?

I looked at Danny, his eyes glazed, proving his thoughts were elsewhere. I silently sighed. Perhaps it was not only the attack, but also Danny himself. I don't know why… but I seem to get nervous around him. My brain rots to nothing as I try to form complete sentences. I can't come up with a good remark anymore. It's tearing me apart.

Why though? Why?

Am I falling in love with him?

No, I can't. He has **Valerie**, and even though they have no chance together, his thoughts are always on her, or that shallow, pathetic excuse for a girl Paulina. Is that what's he thinking about? How he'd rather be spending time with one of them instead of me. I'm sure that's what he's thinking about…

"Yea Sam?" Well, at least this time he answered me, instead of ignoring me like he always does when he rants on about the precious _Paulina._ Honestly, she's a shame to all girls.

I'm not jealous or anything. Really. She's a shame to all girls, except Star. She's just as bad. They're both shallow, crude little witches whose goals in life are to enslave men and bring torment to others like myself.

I'm not joking.

"… Why…" Oh God, I forgot what I was to say.

…

All right, I didn't. I was about to ask Danny what he sees in Paulina. But… I can't ask him that! I mean, I've asked it before and all, but it has no relevance to our non-existent conversation!

His eyes are glazed again.

Why?

That's the question I'm asking myself all the time now. _Why_ did that ghost attack all students wearing black? _Why_ did my mother know about it? _Why_ is Danny staring at me?

He can't possibly be thinking about me, can he? Not with those other girls shadowing his mind.

No, he's not. He's probably thinking about how much he'd rather be somewhere else. And I'm just the cause.

Yea, that's it.

He would rather be somewhere else than here.

* * *

**Contrary to belief, this is actually NOT a filler chapter, understood?**


End file.
